DRAGON TALES THE SERIES XY
by PROJECTXD
Summary: THE NEW ADVENTURE JUST BEGUN,EMMY AND MAX AND HIS DRAGON PALS JOIN A NEW JOURNEY WITH ASH,SERENA,CLEMONT,BONNIE AND PIKACHU.I HAD BETTER IDEA FOR MY STORYBOOK,I'LL SEE YOU IN 2015 EVERYONE.
1. COMING SOON!

**_HELLO FANFICTION FAN THANK YOU TO READ MY STORY ABOUT BONNIE HAD A NEW ADVENTURE OF DRAGONLAND ,I'LL HAVE A NEW STORY IS COMING SOON IN IS A NEW STORY ADVENTURE ABOUT POKEMON AND DRAGON TALES, EMMY,MAX AND HIS DRAGON PALS JOIN ASH AND HIS FRIEND TO THEY JOURNEY,THAT MEANS ORD,CASSIE,ZAK AND WHEEZIE HAD TO LEARN ABOUT MORE POKEMON LIKE YOU NEVER SEE ONE BEFORE._**

**_THIS YEARS IN 2015_**

**_NEW POWER_**

**_NEW POKEMON _**

**_NEW FRIENDS_**

**_NEW ADVENTURE_**

**_AND NEW MEGA EVOLUTION_**

**_NINTENDO AND WARNER BROS PRESENTS_**

**_DRAGON TALES THE SERIES XY  
><span>_**

**_JAPAN:ドラゴン·テイルズシリーズXY_**

**_IS COMING SOON IN 2015_**


	2. NEW TEAM PLAYER AND A OLD TEAM PLAYER

_**POKEMON, NINTENDO CHARACTERS**_

_**ASH AGE 13**_

_**SERENA AGE 13**_

_**CLEMONT AGE 12**_

_**BONNIE AGE 7**_

_**PIKACHU LIV 48**_

_**DEDENNE LIV 19**_

_**JESSIE AGE 19**_

_**JAMES AGE 20**_

_**MEOWTH LIV 33**_

_**WOBBUFFET LIV 21**_

_**INKAY LIV 26**_

_**PUMPKABOO LIV 28**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>DRAGON TALES, PBS KINDS CHARACTERS<span>**_

_**EMMY AGE 10**_

_**MAX AGE 8**_

_**EMMY AND MAX MOTHER AGE 31**_

_**ORD**_

_**CASSIE**_

_**ZAK AND WHEEZIE**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>RANDOM CHARACTERS<span>**_

_**AMY (F) AGE 11**_

_**GABE (M) AGE 14**_

_**CHRISTIAN (M) AGE 14**_

_**JACKSON (M) AGE 13**_

_**CRYSTAL (F) AGE 15**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'LL PUT A NEW CHARACTERS AND THE OLD CHARACTERS WHEN EVERYONE YOU KNOW THEY JOIN THEM...BUT STILL I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING OF DRAGON TALES CHARACTERS...WHEN I WAS A LITTLE KIDS I WATCH MANY CARTOON,ANIME,AND IS OVER...SOMEDAY ASH,EMMY AND THEY FRIENDS WELL BATTLE TEAM ROCKET TOGETHER NO NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENED!<strong>_


	3. UP NEXT IN 2015

_**EPISODE 1 EMMY GOT A VERY FIRST POKEMON!**_

**_JAPAN: EPISODE 1 She Catch a Pocket Monster! Hitokage VS. Gomazou! ,彼女ポケットモンスターをキャッチ_****_! ヒトカゲ _****_VS. ゴマゾウ _****_!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>EPISODE 2 MAX AND ORD FIRST MISSION!<span>_**

**_JAPAN: EPISODE 2 In order to find that salveyo weed and Nyoromo_**!**_そのsalveyoと_ニョロモ_を見つけるために!_**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>EPISODE 3 MAX AND POLIWAG!<em>**

**_JAPAN: EPISODE 3 Nyoromo I Choose You!, ニョロモ！私はあなたを選びます!_**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>EPISODE 4 EMMY FIRST MATCH!<em>**

**_JAPAN: EPISODE 4 Emmy VS. Amy Memories of Friends and the Rival!, エミーVS.友人やライバルのエイミー思い出！_**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>EPISODE 5 EVOLING AND MEGA EVOLVE!<em>**

**_JAPAN: EPISODE 5 The Secret of Mysterious Mega Evolve!, ミステリアスメガシークレットは進化!_**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>EPISODE 6 GOING <em>**_**APRICORN!**_

**_JAPAN: EPISODE 6 Where is a_ _Bonguri Fruit?!, どこ _ぼんぐりのみ _です?!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I PUT ON A NEW EPISODE OF DRAGON TALES <em>THE SERIES XY IN 2015 IS COMING SOON!**


	4. TEAM KALOS

_**Team Kalos**_

* * *

><p>Ash<p>

I. Pikachu Lv 48

Gender: M

Ability: Static

Current Move: Electro Ball, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Iron Tail

II. Frogadier Lv. 26

Gender: M

Ability: Torrent

Current Move: Bubble, Water Pulse, Double Team, Cut

III. Fletchinder Lv. 24

Gender: F

Ability: Flame Body

Current Move: Peck, Flame Charge, Razor Wind, Steel Wing

IV. Hawlucha Lv. 31

Gender: M

Ability: Limber

Current Move: Karate Chop, Flying Press, Hi Jump Kick

* * *

><p>Serena<p>

I. Fennekin Lv.20

Genwder: F

Ability: Blaze

Current Move: Scratch, Flamethrower, Hidden Power

II. Pancham Lv. 24

Gender: M

Ability: Iron Fist, Mold Breaker

Current Move: Dark Pulse, Stone Edge, Karate Chop

* * *

><p>Clemont<p>

I. Chespin Lv. 19

Gender: M

Ability: Overgrow

Current Move: Tackle, Vine Whip, Pin Missile

II. Bunnelby Lv. 22

Gender: M

Ability: Pickup, Cheek Pouch

Current Move: Mud Shot, Double Slap, Dig, Tackle

III. Luxio Lv. 33

Gender: F

Ability: Rivalry Intimidate

Current Move: Thunder Fang, Discharge, Swift

* * *

><p>Bonnie<p>

I. Dedenne Lv. 15

Gender: M

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Current Move: Thunder Shock, Nuzzle

* * *

><p>Emmy<p>

I. Charmander Lv. 13 (She did her training fos past 3 day )

Gender: F

Ability: Blaze

Current Move: Scratch, Ember, Smokescreen, Growl

* * *

><p>Max<p>

I. Squirtle Lv. 9 (He's did his training by himself for past 2 day )

Gender: M

Ability: Torrent

Current Move: Tackle, Bubble, Tail Whip

* * *

><p><em><strong>WE KNOW ASH CATCH GOOMY ON EPISODE 55, I'LL PROMISE TO YOU ALL. I WILL MAKE EPISODE 1.5 NEXT TIME, OKAY FAN READERS? , GOOD :) :D. PLEASE MAKE ME 10 REVIEWS FOR ME PLEASE AND THANK YOU, AND DON'T YOU WORRY EVERYONE CASSIE, ZAK AND WHEEZIE WELL BE HERE ON EPISODE 1 I'LL PROMISE TO ALL. ;)<strong>_


End file.
